A Heart and A Brain
by sanestinsanepersonever
Summary: Just a few short, cute Cain/Glitch moments.
1. Cain's Heart

"Uhm… Cain?"

The man in question turned, blinking at Glitch. Since D.G. had brought the O.Z. back to its original beauty, the two had been rather… distant, nearly avoiding each other. He tipped his hat a moment, nodding his greeting.

"Yes, Glitch?"

The headcase took a breath, his dark orbs drifting to Cain's shoes, "Well, back on our 'adventure', I said something that was not-so-polite, about you not having a heart because of your former status as a Tin Man an-"

Cain had completely forgotten about the incident, but was not one to let one on that he had. He opted to go along with this ordeal, curious really. "Get on with it, Glitch."

Glitch shut his eyes, those pale cheeks began to pinken, and his eyebrows squished the skin between them.

"Well, uhm… The thing is… I thought… I mean, I know you have one, every person does…"

"Glitch…"

"If you need me to be… I could be your…"

Now it was Cain's turn to turn pink.

"… heart."

There were a few beats of silence.

Cain tilted his head forward, his hat creating a shadow over his upper face.

Glitch lifted his eyelids, chocolate orbs gazing at the floor, a defeated expression worn on his face. His fingers toyed with the hems of his coat sleeves while he made to step away.

"I think I've made a fool of myself, Cain… Let's just…" The next word seem pained to say, "forget this."

Glitch turned mid-step, his back to Cain.

A hand reached out. Followed by another.

Glitch let out a noise of surprise when two arms encircled his neck, loosely.

Then a light smile curled on his lips, the headcase turning to face the man hugging him, shocked for a moment by the unfamiliar sight of saltwater on Cain's face.

Another moment of silence.

"Thank you."

"Shush, just c'mere."

* * *

Okay, this is a cute little thing that I drew up, but seeing as I won't be getting to the scanner anytime soon, I decided to write it as well.

Just a short little thing. I'm thinking of doing a few more of these while I'm having writer's block for

Nothing is What it Seems.


	2. Breaking

Cain was not pouting because a former Tin Man did not pout, they either brooded, which he wasn't, or they didn't. He certainly wasn't pouting because Glitch was going to be leaving for a few weeks, with DG and Jeb, to go discuss things with those that were still opposing the goings-on of the O.Z., not believing that Azkadellia had been possessed, were unsure of DG, along with many other issues.

DG's mother said it would be good for DG to go experience this without him to protect her, said she doubted any harm would come to DG, though Jeb was going to make sure that nothing did happen. Glitch was going to be a face that would be recognized as the Queen's Advisor.

He was heading to the main entrance. The group was leaving shortly and the former Tin Man was not about to let Glitch go off without a proper and firm 'bye'.

Cain regretted turning the corner, feeling his heart stop for a moment. There stood Glitch, among those heading out and those sending off. The beating of his heart returned as the dark haired headcase waved him over, Cain obeying quietly.

Glitch flashed a very… Glitch-y smile. "Cain! Here I thought you wouldn't even say good-bye."

Cain responded with his own little smirk, "You'd be whining for days if I didn't, couldn't let them," a motion to the rest of Glitch's troupe, "listen to that."

Glitch jutted out his lower lip, pouting, poking Cain in the chest with his finger, "Watch it, mister!"

Cain shook his head, the smirk going soft a second before Glitch was swept into a quick, tight hug, then released. Glitch, being who he was, looked confused. He snapped out of his confusion when Cain removed his hat and placed it on top of Glitch's unruly mane. "And don't forget to bring it back."

"I won't. Promise." A 'stealthy' wink.

DG announced it was time for them to head out. Cain and Glitch shared a smile, then Glitch turned and left with the group.

Cain stood beside the Queen, watching them until he could no longer see their forms. His hands were clenched into fists, the Queen noticed.

"Cain, is something the matter…?"

He gave her majesty a side-glance, then tipped his head slightly, "You know about me and Glitch…" A smile from the Queen confirmed this fact. "Well… Glitch… said he'd be my heart. I didn't really understand it until now…"

The lavender-eyed woman gave him an inquiring glance.

"I know he's my heart now… That I have a heart… Because it's breaking," An aggravated sigh from the speaker, "It's breaking because a part of it's with him now."

Cain nearly leapt from his boots when a gentle hand patted his shoulder.

"Cain, I know how you feel."

The lavender in her eyes seemed to shine at the words, matching with his blue.

* * *

I had an idea of Cain using TinMan's line from the Wizard Of Oz, "Now I know I have a heart, because it's breaking..." And this came about.


End file.
